


Golden Boobies of the Sun

by em-kellesvig (mischief5), esteefee



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Coda, Episode: s02e15 The Tower, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, boobies, complete lack of jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 15:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11809260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischief5/pseuds/em-kellesvig, https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/esteefee
Summary: Because they still love boobies. And each other.





	Golden Boobies of the Sun

"You smell funny," Rodney said to him in his quarters after returning triumphantly with all the extra drones and jumpers. "Like...perfume? How? How do you smell like perfume and I smell like catacombs?"

Oh, great. Now with the drama. "How can you smell that? I swear I was in a freaking dungeon with Carson half the time," John said. "You have the nose of a cat."

"I do, don't I?" Rodney puffed up a bit. "Well? Cough it up."

"There might have been a princess," John said slowly, "in the interest of full disclosure."

"Oh, really?" Rodney's eyebrows had no business going up that high. Last time, he was the one to get captured and locked up with the pretty local girl. "What kind of princess? Barbarian? Warrior? Disney?" 

"I don't know. Princess-princess. Elizabethan, I guess. She didn't shower enough." John paused. "Nice boobs, though." He held up his hands as if weighing two melons.

Rodney sputtered, "I don't believe this! I'm stuck in the catacombs with Pliny the Younger, and you get the Elizabethan Princess with the nice boobs!" He stepped closer and poked him with one pokey finger.

"Really nice. Like, golden, perky...firm as anything," John said, laying it on. He bit back a laugh when Rodney's glare intensified. 

"Then there was _touching_ of said boobs!"

"I couldn't help it! She practically threw them at me."

"Mmm-hmm." Rodney looked intrigued. "Amazing how women can do that. And especially when it comes to you, Colonel." 

"You're just jealous because you haven't touched any boobs since Allina cozied up to you."

"Allina," Rodney sighed. "My lovely traitor lady. Tragically, she only wanted me for my ZPM."

"And Mara only wanted me for my boys." John grabbed his dick protectively. "I told her no, of course. You're the only one who gets the goods," he said piously.

"Yes, because someday I want to bear your spiky-headed babies." Rodney gave him a quick, messy kiss and then shoved him toward the bathroom. "Go take a shower. You still smell like perfume."

John snagged his hand and pulled him along. "I think I'll need some help getting the hard to reach places."

"Gah! How cheesy! I can't believe I fell for you, you bumpkin."

"I know. Pretty dumb of you. Good thing the feeling's mutual-like." John started stripping off Rodney's shirt and a layer of clay-like dirt sprayed out onto the floor. "And you think I need the shower."

"I just need to wash the princess of you," Rodney said primly. "And the touch of her golden boobies." He methodically pulled off John's dirty uniform. 

"Well, it was fun while it lasted. But don't pretend you're jealous, because I know better than that," he said, leaning forward and giving Rodney a slow, soft kiss, waiting until Rodney's mouth opened on a soft sigh before pushing into his mouth. "Now," John said, pulling back, “if you'd only get that boob job like I'd asked...."

Rodney squawked and punched his bare shoulder.

"...we could both be playing with your boobies as much as we wanted."

Yeah, John deserved that wet towel snap. But he enjoyed it, anyway.

 

............................  
August 14, 2017  
San Francisco, CA  
Madison, WI


End file.
